What A Boyfriend Should Do, Fabina
by TheKiller1227
Summary: A series of one shots that follow a poem and go in order of that poem. If you have a couple that you want me to write about then review or PM me. Most of the one shots will be VERY short. Some are AU and some are from the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the poem (I got that from the internet). I just own my ideas.**

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Fabina**

When she walks away mad...

**Follow her.**

"_You just don't get it!" she stalks away mad and down the street. Fabian follows her and keeps his distance because he knows that she just got a French manicure, mainly because she made him come with her. _

"_What do I not get?" _

"_I don't want to be smothered." _

"_Well, then I will keep my distance for a little bit." She sighs and stomps her foot on the tile floor of the school hallway._

"_So now you don't want to hang around me?" she exclaims and storms away. He sighs and follows her all the way to Math. He meets her at the end and grabs her books out of her hands. She still won't talk to him, but she doesn't throw his arm off of her waist when he places it there. He smiles victoriously at the small victory. _

**A/N: So, if you haven't noticed already I have deleted the regular story of What a Boyfriend Should do. I did this because I really that it was stupid to have just a story with a bunch of couple in one story. So now, the stories will be small one-shots. Review this story if you want me to do another pairing. Stay happy!**

**~Lauren **


	2. Kiss her

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the poem (I got that from the internet). I just own my ideas.**

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Fabina**

When she stares at your mouth...

**Kiss her.**

"_So, what did you get me for my birthday?" Nina asks him. _

"_You have to wait for the party tonight that Trudy is planning," he smiles mischievously. _

"_Trudy planning a party?" she asks with a victorious smile on her face. _

_Fabian scrubs a hand over his face. "Crap! I was not supposed to let you know about that."_

"_Yeah, well you already have so, get over it, bucko!" she laughs and hops off the bed and starts to runs, but she is stopped by his arms wrapping around her small waist. _

"_No!" he screams, pulling her onto the bed again. "If you tell, Trudy won't let me have more than two pieces of cake!" _

"_Fabian!" she laughs and turns in his arms, placing her knees on one side of his waist, giving him a small smile. _

"_So, I have a quick question, why are we celebrating your birthday now?" Nina shrugs, laying herself next to him while she hugs his waist. _

"_Trudy said that she wanted to celebrate everyone's birthday here. So, it's my birthday tonight and Joy's next week," she informs him. _

"_How did you score that?" he laughs. _

"_We did a rock, paper, scissors thing. My rock broke her scissors," she informs him with a small smile, looking at his lips. Fabian gets her hint and gives her a hard, but somehow soft also, kiss. Nina pulls away softly and smiles. _

"_What was that for?" she asks with a smile and he kisses her again. _

"_I thought that's what you wanted?" she laughs and kisses him again. _

"_Nina?! Fabian?!" they hear after a few moments of her silence. Nina sighs when she realizes that it's Amber. _

"_I guess we should probably go out there," she whispers against her boyfriend's chest. _

"_Yeah," Fabian sighs and sits up, setting her up softly. Nina groans and stands, fixing her hair. As the door opens and reveals Amber, who smirks when she sees the couple. _

"_Maybe, we can skip the party and give you two a moment to yourselves."_

**A/N: I know that it took a while to update, but I have been trying to spend more time outside before this summer. Fabina forever!**

**~Lauren **


	3. Grab her and Don't Let her go

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the poem (I got that from the internet). I just own my ideas.**

** X**

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Fabina**

When she pushes you or hits you...

**Grab her and don't let go. **

_Nina stands from the couch in the living room and makes her way to her bedroom, to find her boyfriend, Fabian, sitting on her bed. _

"_Hey, boo," she smiles and he wrinkles his nose in disgust as she puts up her books. "What the heck is that look for?" _

"_Yeah, I am not a fan of 'boo,'" he answers sitting up from his laying position. "How about you call me Fabey Baby?"_

_Now it's Nina's turn to look disgusted. "I think that I'll just stick to Fabian." Fabian smiles and pulls her down to sit next to him. "When is that science quiz?" _

"_I think that it's in two weeks," he answers and twists around to meet her eyes. _

"_You think or-"_

"_Hey, Fabes!" Nina is interrupted by the most familiar voice. Joy. _

"_Oh… H-hi Joy," Fabian stutters, sitting up a little. The movement makes Nina fall off the bed, but her head pops back up and glares at her boyfriend. "Nina! I am so sorry!" he turns back to Joy while he holds out his own hand to help his girlfriend up. "Wha-what's up?"_

"_I thought that we were going to be studying tonight?" she says, acting innocent. Nina rolls her eyes and cuddles into his side with a contented sigh. "For the science next week."_

"_No, I tho-thought that w-was tomorr-tommorrow night before dinner, in the li-living room. Where anyone can see us," he lies and gives her a small smile. _

"_Oh," Joy's mood changes from happy and content to mad and agitated. "Well, alright. I guess that we can do that tomorrow," with a final small smile at Nina, who has now laid her head onto his chest. "Bye, Fabes. Nina."_

"'_Bye, Fabes,'" Nina mocks as she sits up with her hands lying on his chest. "Do I get to sit in on the little session, 'Fabes'?" _

"_No, oh gosh, please don't call me that," he says and sits up to meet her lips, but she pulls away. "Nina…"_

"_You never really answered me," she points out. _

"_I don't really care if you do," he shrugs, trying to meet her lips again. _

"_No," she pulls away, "I need you to tell me that you do care."_

"_Babe, it's not that I don't care, I just want you to trust me so much that you don't have to sit in." He sighs, pulling her closer and not letting her pull away. Even though she is kicking and punching him. "I'm not letting you go."_

"_Whatever," she sighs and then stops resisting him, finally letting him kiss her._

** X**

**A/N: I was thinking that this would be a very short chapter, but I think that I did pretty good. What do you think?**


	4. Ask her what's wrong

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the poem (I got that from the internet). I just own my ideas.**

** X**

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Fabina**

When she's quiet...

**Ask her what's wrong.**

"_What's wrong? You haven't said anything for a while," he sighs and wraps his hand around her wrist and pulls her next to him. She shrugs and sits down next to him. _

"_I'm just worried about Gran…" she trails off and leans into his side. She hadn't seen her ever since Fabian and she had started college in August. _

"_I'm sure that she's fine." He kisses her temple and gives her a half hug. _

"_You're right," she sighs and lies down. _

**X x X **

**A/n: So, this chapter was the shortest one that I have ever written, but honestly this wasn't my favorite prompt of all time. PEACE!**

**~Lauren **


	5. Give her your full attention

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the poem (I got that from the internet). I just own my ideas.**

** X**

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Fabina**

**When she ignores you...**

**Give her you FULL attention.**

"_Leave me alone," she said pushes him away. Fabian walks right back to her and wraps his arms around her waist. _

"_I am not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong," he tells her and she sighs, hugging her books closer to her body. He follows her all the way to her next class and meets her at the door at the end. _

"_How did you get here so fast?" She rolls her eyes and starts toward her locker once again. _

"_I'm a fast walker." He stops her with a hand on her elbow. _

"_Fabian." Nina nearly growls. "I don't want to talk about it." _

"_Like I said, Nina, I am not going to leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong." He smiles sheepishly with a small shrug. "So, what is it that I have done?"_

"_You didn't do anything," she says, trying to get past him. _

"_Then what is it? Why are you so mad?" Fabian pushes, trying to wrap one of his arms around her. He fails though because every time he tries, she shoves his arm off his waist. "Nina."_

"_I got a call from Gran," she breathes out and Fabian's expression softens. She finally lets him wrap a comforting arm around her waist. "She told me that she was going to have to have surgery again." _

"_C'mere," he calls, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and letting her cry into his crimson uniform. "Do you think that you can make for this last class?"_

"_I think," she whispers into her boyfriend's blazer. _

"_Are you sure?" she nods. "Are you positive?" another nod. "Nina, are you abso-"_

"_Will you please just shut up? Because I am going to punch you if you don't," she pulls away and holds up her fist. _

"_Yes, pudding cup," he smiles sweetly. _

"_Yeah, no, we are not doing that," she smiles and walks to Mr. Winkler's Language Arts afternoon class. _

** X**

**A/N: Wow! Three updates in a row! I am on fire! See y'all later. **

**~Lauren **


	6. Pull Her Back

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the poem (I got that from the internet). I just own my ideas.**

** X**

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Fabina**

When she pulls away...

**Pull her back.**

"_How was studying with Joy?" Nina asks bitterly after dinner when she and Fabian were washing dishes. _

"_What? Oh, um, it- it, was good," he stutters. Nina nods and dries her last dish, putting it away and then storming away from him. Except for her boyfriend grabbed her by the waist and was holding her there from getting away._

"_Are you mad? Again?" he whispers.__She shakes her head and lays her head on his shoulder. He sighs and kisses the top of her head._

** X**

**A/N: I had some of these are super short, I know that. I am really sorry! BYE GUYS!**

**~Lauren **


	7. Tell Her She's Beautiful

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the poem (I got that from the internet). I just own my ideas.**

** X**

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Fabina**

When you see her at her worse...

**Tell her she is beautiful.**

"_Fabian, get out of here, I don't want you to see me like this." Nina says, covering her face and running behind her bed. _

"_Oh, you look just as beautiful as all the time." She ducks her head up and cocks and eyebrow. _

"_Really?" He nods and pries her hands away from her face, which is covered with green gunk._

"_I don't get it, why are you wearing that stuff again?" he asks. _

"_It will rejuvenate your pores, I do this once a week," she tells him, not moving the pillow. "I'm serious, Fabian."_

"_I don't see what is so wrong with it," he says. She groans and runs off the bed when he sits on it. "Nina, you look beautiful."_

"_No, I'm serious, Fabian," she tells him, throwing a pillow at him. He laughs and dodges the flying object. _

"_Okay, okay, I'm going," he laughs standing. "Bye."_

"_Bye, thank you, see you in the morning."_

** X**

**A/N: I am really going through these What a Boyfriend Should Do… stories. I hope you enjoyed.**

**~Lauren **


	8. Just hold her and don't say anything

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the poem (I got that from the internet). I just own my ideas.**

** X**

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Fabina**

When you see her start to cry...

**Just hold her and don't say a word. **

"_Nina?" Fabian calls to the American girlfriend. She had disappeared after dinner and he was getting really freaked out. Currently Fabian was looking in on her bedroom, which she shares with her best friend, Amber, and the other American girl in the house, KT. _

"_Fabian, she's not in here, I would have told you if she was," she sighs. "Although, it is really cute that you are looking for her, if I do say so myself. Do you mind if I take a picture when you reconnect with her? For your scrapbook of course."_

"_Amber… no, just no," he sighs and then leaves the room. Fabian walks himself over to Patricia, Mara and Joy's room. "Is Nina-"_

"_No," Joy says, not looking up from her homework. _

"_Gee, thanks," he says sarcastically. _

"_Have you tried the attic?" Mara asks, actually looking up from her own homework. _

"_I have not, thank you very much, Mara," he smiles shyly before making his way over to the attic door. _

"_You boy, where are you going?" Victor's booming voice stops him in his tracks. _

"_Victor, I-I-I thought that-that I- um, saw a spot, um, uh, on the, ahem, door," he stutters, not exactly helping the nickname that was given to him in fifth year by Jerome and Patricia. _

"_Go, to bed," he says, looking down at him, well looming over him. _

"_But, it's only seven," he stutters. _

"_I don't care, go to bed or it is toilet duty for a week."_

"_Yes, Victor."_

** X**

_Thankfully, Fabian was able to sneak past Victor after Alfie pulled one of his little tricks. However, he didn't really think about getting the door actually open. So, he had to ask Amber for a bobby pin, then she had to pick the lock. _

"_Will you watch the door?" he whispers._

"_Sure," she whispers back. "But, why are we whispering?"_

"_I don't know," he whispers and then pulls the door open, quickly making his way up the attic's creaky stairs. "Nina?"_

"_What Fabian?" her voice asks from behind an old desk. It sounds to Fabian that she has been crying. _

"_Nina, what's the matter?" he asks, sitting next to her. Nina pulls her head from in between her knees. _

"_Gran's sick," she whispers with a watery, raspy, tired voice. "She called before dinner, or supper, whatever. She told me that they found a lump in her right breast and she has to go into treatment."_

"_Oh, Nina," he gasp, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."_

"_Don't be sorry," she sniffs against his night shirt. "It's not your fault."_

"_I know, but I feel like that's the only thing I can do," he sighs. "Come on, you should probably get some sleep. How long have you been up here?"_

"_I'm not really sure," she sighs, standing up with him. _

"_Alright, well let's just go." He laughs. _

**A/N: So, this is the longest chapter that I have written. Officially proud of myself.**

**~Lauren **


End file.
